Momentos incómodos
by LightKey27
Summary: Diversas situaciones, la mayoría incómodas, de algunos personajes de Fairy tail. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.
1. Lyon

**01-Momentos incómodos**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 150

.:.

Compartir labios con alguna hermosa chica jamás sería un sacrificio para él, la suavidad de estos y el sabor que estaba impregnado en los mismos era único para cada joven, pero aquel día lo único que quería hacer era morir. Finalmente había conseguido una cita con la bella maga Crime Sorciere, Meredy, sin embargo tuvo la genial idea de invitarla a comer comida del mar en una ciudad portuaria. Mala idea. Se excedió comiendo mariscos, pues eran de sus platillos preferidos y luego de tomar valor para besar a la bella maga, su estómago protestó por su apresurada ingestión de alimentos. Provocando que tras ese mágico momento una severa indigestión se le presentara, llevando a la joven a pensar que besarla era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Luego de varias idas al baño, el albino le explicó la situación a la peli rosada, quien dudosa, le dio otra oportunidad.

.:.


	2. Rogue

02 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 150

.:.

No iba a negar que cuando Sting lo invitó la playa dudó mucho acerca de aceptar en ir o no, pues la experiencia la decía que algún truco había en aquella invitación, sin embargo con la insistencia del rubio, terminó aceptando. Ahora, vistiendo nada más que un par de bermudas puestas, ya que había decidido adquirir un poco de color en su blanca piel, se encontraba fregando los platos del restaurante chino en el que tan sólo hace un par de horas habían degustado alrededor de 20 platos de fideos ¿La razón? El cupón que, según Sting, les garantizaba un "todo lo que pueda comer" había vencido el mes pasado y como no llevaban dinero para costear tanto acordaron ayudar para saldar la deuda.

—Rogue—lo llamó el rubio desde la ventanilla mientras hacía de mesero—Te ves sexy con ese atuendo—ese rubio nunca aprenderá.

.:.


	3. Gray

03 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 150

.:.

La amistad y la camaradería abundan en su gremio, pero Gray no era del tipo de persona que le gusta interactuar demasiado, prefería la soledad antes que la incómoda sensación de estar rodeado de personas, un tipo calmado la mayoría del tiempo, pero su enojo se mostró al ver la foto en la que lo etiquetaron y las reacciones de sus amigos.

 _A Natsu Dragneel le divierte_

 _A Wendy Marvell le asombra_

 _A Mirajane Strauss le encanta_

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la reacción de cierta persona

 _A Juvia Lockser le enoja_

Nada raro fue ver en aquella foto del álbum de Erza, de la última fiesta que hicieron, que la mayoría de los comentarios eran de Juvia a su defensa. No había duda de que esa chica era muy especial para él, al punto de defenderlo ardua y ciegamente y no iba a negarlo,

 _A Gray Fullbuster le gusta_

 _.:._

 _N/A: El momento incómodo aquí, sería la imagen de Gray, la dejaré en incógnito por ahora y se presenta la oportunidad, en otro drabble narraré de qué se trataba :D_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Jellal

04 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 150. Música clásica/ Cerezas

.:.

Jellal Fernandes había descubierto un pasatiempo con el cual podía liberar la tensión que le provocaba el trabajo. Escuchar música clásica mientras degustaba un tazón lleno de cerezas maduras se había vuelto una costumbre, su día estaba incompleto cuando Meredy le decía que no pudo conseguir las frutas o cuando se descomponía su radio y no podía escuchar música.

 _Era el fin del mundo para él_

En ese instante maldecía el estar en otro mundo cuando tenía ambas cosas, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de la peli escarlata que había llegado de sorpresa y que en esos momentos se encontraba viéndolo mientras él, con sus manos, seguía el ritmo de la música y de vez en cuando aprovechaba para llevar una cereza a su boca. Casi se cae de la silla cuando la vio allí, tan sonriente y radiante como siempre. Pero no negaría que estaba feliz.

.:.


	5. Sting

05 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 150. Responsabilidad/Orgullo

.:.

—¿Y estoy aquí porque…?—había citado a Rogue porque estuvo durante tres días practicando una disculpa por lo ocurrido con la invitación fallida hacia la playa, pero ahora estaba congelado sin saber qué decir, le costaba mucho admitir que fue un error suyo, su orgullo se lo impedía.

—Y..Yo—paralizado, sin palabras que emitir, ¿Así? ¿O más vergonzoso? Se sentía culpable y como pocas veces ocurría, responsable por lo sucedido, desearía tener el sentido de responsabilidad que tenía el pelinegro en frente, porque a él simplemente le costaba, y mucho.

—¿Sabes que una disculpa no te matará, cierto? —le dijo el de ojos carmesí sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Pero estoy dudando de eso al verte tan rojo—esbozó una sonrisa que descolocó todo el interior del rubio —Supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta—añadió para luego salir de la habitación dejando a un agitado Sting en la oficina.

.:.


	6. Elfman

06 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 148. Cerveza/ Oso de felpa

.:.

Las malas pasadas se suelen olvidar con una cerveza, pero a Elfman eso no le estaba funcionando, y es que cuando volteaba a ver la barra se encontraba con una penetrante mirada perteneciente a Evergreen, que luego de unos segundos era interrumpida con un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos.

Había sido esa tarde donde toda su hombría estaba en juego, luego de que sus hermanas hubiesen terminado de limpiar su hogarse percató de que casi tiraban a su querido _Uomie_ a la basura, su amado oso de felpa que había conservado desde que tenía memoria y que lo había acompañado en su masculina travesía de la vida, pero no contaba con que la portadora de la mirada de Medusa, fuera a su casa justo en el momento que él hablaba varonil y tiernamente con su compañero inanimado, la vergüenza los seguía acompañando incluso en ese momento.

.:.

N/A: _Uomie_ viene de la palabra en italiano Uomo que significa hombre (? _¿Curioso no?_


	7. Freed

07 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 150. Mandato/Niños

.:.

Estaba claro que cuando Laxus estaba ausente el mandato de la tribu del rayo caía sobre sus hombros, era su deber mantener las cosas en orden hasta el regreso del rubio, su autoridad y liderazgo no alcanzaban los de su ídolo, pero eran suficiente para dirigir al grupo, sin embargo en ese momento toda su inmaculada imagen se estaba yendo al traste por aquel álbum de fotografías que encontró Bickslow en la biblioteca del gremio y que ahora lo estaba poniendo en ridículo frente a todos, pues en él habían fotografías de cuando eran niños y creyó haber eliminado todo rastro de su comportamiento antes de conocer a su actual equipo.

—¡No puedo creer que ese sea Freed! —y allí estaba, tantos años de esfuerzo se fueron abajo con tan sólo un par de imágenes, sus compañeros deberían saber que tenerlo de burla no era recomendable en ningún caso.

.:.

N/A: ¿Alguna vez sus madres los han dejado en vergüenza al mostrar a las visitas aquel álbum de fotografías de cuando eran niños? Pues decidí tomar esa idea para mi amado Freed xD espero y les haya gustado.


	8. Laxus

08 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 148. Light my fire – The Doors/ Voz

.:.

Sabía que su voz al cantar no era la mejor _Pero al menos no es la de Gajeel_ se dijo a sí mismo intentando darse consuelo por la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Y es que hacer a su novia feliz nunca le había resultado tan difícil, especialmente cuando ella era la cantante oficial del gremio y había propuesto hacer un dúo junto a él.

 _Para celebrar tu regreso_

Fue la escusa que le dio para que participara, porque el hecho de que ella era una de las mujeres más fuerte del gremio no le afectaba. _No, para nada._

Ahora la máquina de karaoke decía _Light my fire de The Doors_ y no pudo hacer más que palidecer, conocía esa canción y por esa misma razón intentó reusarse.

Intentó, porque ahora se podía verlo tararear _Come on baby, light my fire_ frente a todos.

.:.

 __N/A: Mirajane haciendo de las suyas xD


	9. Gajeel

09 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 142. Misión/Honor

.:.

Por más que el tiempo transcurra esa horrible sensación lo sigue atormentando, recordar cómo conoció a Levy significa traer su pasado de regreso. Aquella misión que le cambió la vida, y que ejecutó sin duda alguna, es de lo que más se arrepiente en el presente.

 _Pudo haberla matado_

Sentía culpa y remordimiento por lo ocurrido, por lo que actualmente intenta que su cercanía a ella sirva para evitar que esté en peligro.

 _Esa es la misión que se ha propuesto_

Jamás se sentiría a gusto o digno al estar junto a ella, es tan pura y amable, todo lo contrario a él, pero aún así, se mantendría a su lado.

De honor ya no tiene nada, lo perdió durante su pasado y duda que pueda recuperarlo, sin embargo no le importa, pues ahora tiene un motivo para seguir adelante.

 _Sus amigos_

.:.

N/A: No todo lo incómodo es gracioso, existe esos momentos incómodos que simplemente no sabes cómo arreglar, y quise usar a Gajeel para expresarlo.


	10. Mavis

10 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 149. Sueños/Sonrisa

.:.

Al ser una joven con una imaginación privilegiada, fantasear con personajes, formas y demás objetos no existentes no era algo para extrañarse.

El problema era otra cosa, cuando con tan sólo ver a aquel chico su corazón comenzaba a latir agitado y su respiración se volvía acelerada. No podía evitar sonreír cuando lo veía pasar, tan aislado y opaco, esa era la imagen que percibía a primera instancia del chico pelinegro del cual sabía, estaba enamorada.

Se había convertido en su principal deber hacerlo sonreír _junto a ella_ , pues le parecía que él llevaba un gran dolor sobre sus hombros, uno de sus sueños era hacerlo feliz sin importar qué, nada impediría que cumpliera su meta. Pero cómo lograrlo si cada vez que intentaba hablarle comenzaba a decir palabras incoherentes y se ponía roja como un tomate, para ella no era fácil hablar con el chico que le gustaba.

.:.


	11. Juvia

11 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 143. Juego/Consecuencia

.:.

Jugar con tus amigos suena divertido, pero no si se trata de Erza Scarlet y sus locas ideas, pues cuando había escuchado que jugarían al juego del maestro, no se opuso, no imaginó algún escenario distinto a uno donde ella y Gray terminaran juntos, así que aceptó sin dudar. Pero ahora se encontraba pagando las consecuencias de haber dicho _Sí_ pues estaba merodeando las calles de Magnolia, en pleno invierno, solamente vistiendo su ropa interior.

 _Si Gray-sama llega a ver a Juvia así ella morirá de la vergüenza_

Sin embargo, la peli azul no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, porque Gray, aunque lo ocultara, estaba emocionado al verla por primera vez con tan poca ropa, sin embargo su enojo por no ser el único iba en aumento, ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento,

 _Jugar con Erza, era jugarse la vida_

.:.


	12. Meredy

12 Momentos incómodos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

Cantidad de palabras: 150. Maquillaje/Salvación

.:.

No sabía por qué, pero había aceptado tener una cita con el mago de Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia, luego de encontrarlo en una de sus misiones, y evitar que Jellal usara _Grand Chariot_ para alargar la distancia que el albino estaba acortando.

Y ahora estaba frente al espejo, buscando qué ponerse, Lyon la había invitado a una ciudad portuaria, no podía ir vistiendo ni tan elegante ni tan simple, era su primera cita después de todo. Los nervios la atacaban con tan sólo pensar en eso, era nueva en este asunto.

Se miraba una y otra vez el atuendo elegido, pero sabía que faltaba algo, vio en el tocador una caja y sonrió, allí estaba su salvación, sintió nostalgia pues aquella caja contenía maquillaje y era un regalo que Urtear le había obsequiado de cumpleaños, alegando que nunca estaba de más arreglarse un poco y como siempre, ella tenía razón.

.:.


End file.
